


91 Days

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Character Death, Dare: Amortentia, Discord: Dumbledore's Armada, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Dumbledore's Armada's Truth or Dare Flash Fic Comp, F/M, Flash Fiction Competition, Past Drug Addiction, Please do not read unless you are in a good place mentally, Psychotropic Drugs, Thanks, Violence, but I don't wanna trigger anyone, it's not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: When he goes through a chilling loss, he copes the only way he knows how. By bringing her back to him so she can make sense of his life as she's always done.After being clean, it only takes one misstep for everything to come tumbling down.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Mystery Person/Hermione Granger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Truth or Dare?





	91 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Truth_or_Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Truth_or_Dare) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dare: (Potion) Amortentia
> 
> I used the potion in a nonconventional way. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and don't hate me too much afterwards.
> 
> ~edit: WON BEST ANGST, thank you so much!~

**91 Days**

* * *

Just a little farther and then he could relax. His body physically quaked with the need spiraling through it as he walked as fast as he could down the aisle, trying to not look suspicious. It felt like everyone was watching him as he put the candies in his basket. They were the last thing he had to get, and then everything would be perfect. 

Paying, he was grateful that the person behind the counter wasn’t chatty. He didn’t know where the owner was, but he didn’t care because he didn’t have to catch up with them or explain his purchases. They were always nosy. 

All the necessary items acquired, he walked through Diagon Alley at a fast pace. Fast enough that it told people he didn’t want to talk, but slow enough that people wouldn’t stare and wonder why he was in such a hurry. The last thing he needed was people talking and it somehow get back to one of his friends. 

Twisting in place, he Apparated home, landing hard in the centre of his living room. Going straight to the bedroom with the potions lab off of it, he set the bags on the bed. First thing first, he had to change into something comfy and set out his formal clothes for tonight. 

Everything had to be just right. For her.

Properly attired, he grabbed all the bags with potion ingredients in it, and headed into the lab. 

Hours later, having spent the last two hours of brewing breathing in the fumes, he felt light-headed. But his job wasn’t done yet. He refused to half-ass the rest of the night because he was content from just fumes. 

He’d discovered the recipe by accident one day after the incident. All he wanted was to see if the potion still smelled the same and happened to pop a candy in his mouth when it was done. The candy fell into his nearly finished potion. 

Knowing the ingredients were similar, since he’d once seen the recipe for the candies, he didn’t think it would cause an explosion. Curiosity won out, and he finished the potion the way it was written, but left the candy charm inside. 

The effects were better than he ever imagined they could be. He’d had a full hour under the haze of the Patented Daydream Charm, and everything in his vision had focused on her. It was like she’d actually been there. 

So, he’d made more. 

Opening his wardrobe, he found his best formal robes, the ones she always loved. As usual, she was right when she’d picked them out for him and they made him look smashing. 

“Or smashable,” Hermione had whispered with a smirk. 

He had no complaints when, after a full evening wearing the robes, she’d ravished him more than she ever had before. 

Tonight had to be perfect for her. 

After he donned the robes and made sure every button and clasp was in place, he took the roses he’d bought and ripped off one petal at a time so he could lay them all across the bed. 

Once they were in a shape as close to a heart as he could make them, he went to the kitchen for their finest wine glasses. He filled both with a deep red wine he’d gotten from the store, cussing when his hand shook so much he dropped a sprinkle on the carpet. Hermione always hated when he got a new stain on her carpet. 

With the potion added, he laid the wine glasses on the dresser and thought back to the day he realized he loved her. 

It had surprised him, realizing his third scent from sniffing Amortentia back in sixth year was her. But deep down, he figured he must have always known. Hermione had asked him to pick up her shampoo and conditioner after work. He thought she planned his realization, having been dropping hints for months that he never picked up on. She had never asked him to pick up her washes before. He said yes, of course. He always said yes to her. 

It was mild curiosity that had him flipping open the top and sniffing the scent she used religiously. 

Six months later, she said yes to him. 

Their lives got busy after that, working in their separate fields and growing together as they climbed the ladder at work. Before they knew it, it’d been five years and they still weren’t married. 

That summer, they changed that. 

The summer after that, everything fell apart. 

* * *

  
  


Harry was working late. Again.

“You’re a dead man, if you don’t head home soon,” he chuckled from the man’s doorway.

Looking up, Harry smirked at the blonde. “Yes, yes, I know. I promised to make it up to her this weekend,” he responded. 

“I don’t know many women who would agree to that,” Draco chuckled again.

“Well, she’s not like most women,” Harry smiled dreamily. 

Whatever Draco was going to say in response was cut off by Davies running into the room and frantically calling for both of them to an urgent case. 

Once the three of them port-keyed there, though. Their supervisor cussed at Davies.

“Why the  _ hell _ would you bring  _ him _ here?!”

Draco and Harry looked at each other in confusion. Then he noticed where he was. Pushing on the mass holding him back, he shoved his way inside, not caring that he’d knocked someone to the ground. His partner had done the same behind him. 

Harry found her on the ground, red blooming all around her. The shriek both men had let out was heard by all of Diagon. They’d clutched her for what felt like hours. The love of his life, and the best friend he’d ever had. 

“It was an entrail-expelling curse,” the Magical Medical Examiner told them late that night after everything had been logged, cleaned up, and they’d been escorted back to the Ministry, locked into a room. “My diagnostics showed traces of magic that matched Nott Senior.”

“That slippery little fuck,” Draco cussed. 

Beside him, Harry could only stare at the table. 

* * *

  
  


He’d buried his face into her pillow that night, never changing out of his ruined work clothes. He just needed to commit her scent to memory and he’d be fine. 

But smells fade. 

Unless you have the right potion. 

It was a swift descent into madness after that. He made potion after potion after potion, just so he could smell her ‘one more time.’ The only thing he did with more fervor was track Nott Sr. down. 

No one said a thing when his body turned up, shredded to pieces. No one gave him a sideways glance. No one slapped him on the wrist. 

He quit three days later. It wasn’t as if he needed the money. 

Back to making potions, he visited George’s shop and bought out his entire stock of Daydream Charms. George had laughed and told him to enjoy them, but the look the ginger man gave to his retreating form was one of worry and recognition. 

One side effect he hadn’t expected from his new and improved Amortentia was addiction. He couldn’t tell you if the addiction came from the potion itself or what the potion gave him.

More time with her. 

It took six failed attempts and a total intervention from his closest friends to pull him out of it. Somehow four years had passed without him knowing. 

“We know, mate. And it’s gotta stop,” Blaise had said. 

“I know what it’s like. I know the signs,” George empathised. 

“We’re here for you. Whatever you need to get through this, we’ve got your back,” Ron motioned to Harry, surprising him. 

“I want my friend back, he’s gone away and I miss him terribly. You were there for me; I’ll be there for you,” Luna said dreamily. 

“Okay, I can do it. I know I can. I just need it, I need her, one more time, and th-th-then I’ll get clean. Please just let me see her one more time, and then I’ll get clean.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


91 days. 

He’d been clean for 91 days. 

On the 92nd, he’d walked into Diagon for lunch and happened to see a book in the window of her old shop. Hogwarts: A History, the new edition. 

She would’ve loved it, so he went inside to buy it, but perused it first, smiling to himself as he saw facts she’d spouted back in Hogwarts still in print.

It was chapter 33 that ruined everything. 

Chapter 33: The Golden Trio. 

It detailed her time at school with her two best friends. There were so many details wrong. 

“Wrong, wrong, it’s all wrong,” he said to himself.

The chapter closed with her death and a dedication to her on the last page. She smiled up at him from a flattering, old picture of her above the words, “Gone but not forgotten,” and her birthday and death date. 

He’d dropped the book and forgot all about lunch. 

Smiling, he poured the potion into his half glass of wine, drank it down, and laid back on the bed. 

She was back. She was finally back. Everything was finally perfect again. 

Hermione smiled at him, and touched his cheek. He pressed his face into it, relishing in the softness of her hand. Placing his large one over hers, he pulled her down so he could place a feather-light kiss to her lips. All he ever wanted was to drown in her love; she obliged by showering him in it every chance she got. Hermione was the only person in his life that never left him, never failed him; everything made sense when she was around. She always had all the answers, and he felt like he was lost every time he couldn’t see her. 

Now, his breath came in short pants as her love became all-consuming. 

The next day, he was front page news. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**HARRY POTTER FOUND DEAD BY BEST FRIEND AND EX-PARTNER**

_ Between the hours of eight and nine at night, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley-Malfoy, entered the home of Harry Potter and the late Hermione Potter. They informed Aurors they’d come by to check on their friend when they couldn’t reach him going on three hours. The new edition of Hogwarts: A History, well known favourite of Mrs Potter, had come out today and they were worried the event may have affected their friend.  _

_ “A shopkeep contacted me and told me he’d come in to buy the book, but chucked it through the front window after reading part of it,” Weasley-Malfoy told the Aurors.  _

_ “My Assistant Floo’d me when he came to my shop afterwards and bought only one specific item. I knew what he was going to do, but I had no clue he would do this. He’d been doing so well,” George Weasley told the Prophet when we showed up to the Potter residence.  _

_ As Mr Potter informed the Prophet in a long interview two months ago, he struggled with addiction after the loss of his wife. He’d altered powerful love potion, Amortentia, with an ingredient he wouldn’t disclose, and became quickly addicted to the concoction.  _

_ This reporter would like to give her condolences to everyone close to Mr Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World, Man-Who-Lost-Everything, and remind everyone that Amortentia is lethal when mixed with alcohol.  _

  
  
  



End file.
